


The Adventures of Farmer Castiel, Sammoo, and Deanmoo

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNPolyBingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cow Dean, Cow Sam, Crack, F/M, Farmer Castiel, Fisting, Genderswap, Live Insertion, M/M, Object Insertion, Other, Rimming, Sounding, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: A lazy Sunday afternoon on the ranch for Sammoo, Deanmoo, and Farmer Cas.(I didn't know whether to list this as F/M, M/M, or Other, so I went with all three and the reader can decide what the fuck this is)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by [This Fluffy Cow Post](http://mayalaen.tumblr.com/post/151506000749/tastefullyoffensive-fluffy-cows-via), my weird brain, and encouragement from [whataboutthefish](http://whataboutthefish.tumblr.com/). My brain went places and Fishie did nothing to discourage it. In fact... ENABLER!
> 
> Yes, it’s smut. Yes, those are cows. Yes, Sam and Dean are cows. If you’re already wondering what the fuck this is, this fic is probably not for you. Still with me? You’ll probably have fun. Enjoy!

  
  


Farmer Castiel snapped his suspenders as he walked out of the house toward the barn. It was a beautiful day, and he stretched his wings out wide, enjoying the way the sun warmed them.

"Mmmmooooooo!"

Farmer Cas chuckled. "I'm comin', Sammoo!" he said as he ambled on closer to the barn.

He smiled when he heard the answering huff of excitement from his two favorite cows, the barn door swinging open wide and letting the morning sun and fresh air in. His cows loved mornings like this.

"Let's take a walk," Farmer Cas said, patting Deanmoo on the side as the fluffy cows made their way out of the barn, bumping into each other as they walked because they never could be all that far apart from each other.

They took their time walking down to the stream, their adorably fluffy coats blowing in the breeze, Sammoo sniffing the air and Deanmoo stopping every so often to munch on a tasty flower or two at the path's edge.

The closer they got to the stream, the more excited Sammoo got. Sammoo loved the water and would frolic for hours in it. Deanmoo preferred sunbathing on the soft dirt near the stream, lazily biting on flowers and snuffling through the moss.

"Here we are, kiddos," Farmer Cas said, giving Sammoo a pat on the left flank.

"Mmmooooo!" Sammoo said excitedly, hurrying to the water and splashing through it. 

Deanmoo flopped onto the soft dirt, something that had worried Farmer Cas the first time he'd seen the cow do it. He'd been sure his beautiful cow had been sick or dying, but no, Deanmoo just loved rolling around on the ground, enjoying life.

While Sammoo splashed and rolled around in the water, Farmer Cas lowered himself onto the ground near Deanmoo, then leaned back, using Deanmoo as a fluffy pillow. Deanmoo lifted her head and snuffled at Farmer Cas' head, giving him a lick with her long tongue.

"Beautiful day, huh, Deanmoo?" Farmer Cas asked.

Deanmoo snuffled out her answer, groaning as she closed her eyes and rubbed her face over the moss and flowers. Yes, Farmer Cas' cows were happy. They had a good life, the three of them.

Some time later, Sammoo finished frolicking in the water and hefted herself onto the dirt near Deanmoo and Farmer Cas. She lowered herself down until she was sitting much like a cat did when they looked like a loaf of bread. It was adorable and something that never failed to make Farmer Cas smile. She snuffled at Farmer Cas' crotch, and Farmer Cas let out a chuckle.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Farmer Cas asked, rubbing the tips of his fingers over the divot between her eyes. It was a spot that made her close her eyes and shiver with pleasure.

Sammoo licked over Farmer Cas' hardening length, prominent even in the jeans he was wearing. It never took long for either of his cows to get him in the mood.

Deanmoo grunted, nudging Farmer Cas' hand with her nose. Farmer Cas chuckled, no doubt in his mind who called the shots on his little farm. He opened up his jeans, then squirmed around until they were down at his knees, his bare ass on the soft ground. He never bothered with boxers because it was just one more thing to wash.

Sammoo made a happy little noise before licking over Farmer Cas' cock, tickling his belly with the tip of her long tongue. Farmer Cas hummed happily and closed his eyes, letting Sammoo lick and slurp at his cock and balls.

Deanmoo never liked getting left out of the action, so a quick nip to Farmer Cas' left hand had Farmer Cas laughing and getting on with it. He ran his fingers over Deanmoo's udder, full and soft and warm. Her teats were already leaking, and when Farmer Cas gently ran his fingers over one of them, a squirt of milk shot out, hitting Sammoo in the forehead.

Sammoo wasn't pleased. In fact she snorted right onto Farmer Cas' cock and stomach. Farmer Cas didn't mind, though. It just made everything even sloppier. Farmer Cas was more careful where he pointed the teats, though, so he didn't upset Sammoo.

Deanmoo let out a sigh of contentment as Farmer Cas played with her teats, squirting milk up to his mouth and letting the excess he couldn't swallow run down his jaw and wet his shirt.

Sammoo curled her tongue around Farmer Cas' cock and squeezed, stroking it a little, and Farmer Cas groaned, trying to push Sammoo away. He didn't want to come yet, and that would push him over the edge too quickly.

Of course Deanmoo was having none of it. Deanmoo nudged Farmer Cas with her head, pushing until Farmer Cas got the message.

"But I was comfortable!" Farmer Cas complained even as he got to his knees and spread his legs as much as he could with the jeans still halfway on. He did as he was told anyway, and when Deanmoo licked over the crack of his ass, Farmer Cas gasped and closed his eyes, using Sammoo's head to steady himself as she curled her tongue around his cock, squeezing and pulling.

"My beautiful girls," Farmer Cas groaned, scratching over the top of Sammoo's head just the way she liked it.

Deanmoo slurped around Farmer Cas' ass until her tongue slipped between his ass cheeks, and then she found his hole and wiggled the tip of her tongue before slurping up and down, too fast for him to last long.

"Oh, my babies," Farmer Cas gasped, fingers tight in Sammoo's fluffy hair.

She didn't mind, especially when she knew Farmer Cas was doing it because he felt so good. Deanmoo let out a moo as she licked over Farmer Cas' hole, the vibrations driving Farmer Cas wild.

"Oh! De-Deanmoo!! Oh!" Farmer Cas whimpered as he tried to stay upright. If he fell over, not only would it upset his cows, but they'd lose their rhythm, and it felt way too good to stop.

Sammoo let out a moo too, and Deanmoo closed her eyes as she let out a moo at the same time. The sensations overwhelmed Farmer Cas, and he cried out as he came, Sammoo pulling on his cock as Farmer Cas bucked against her face.

When Farmer Cas was spent, Sammoo nudged him back, and he let Deanmoo catch him with her head, lowering him gently until he was snuggled up against Deanmoo's side again. He turned his face and nuzzled the soft cow fur as Deanmoo snuffled at his head and Sammoo gently licked him clean.

"Thank you, girls," Farmer Cas said happily. "You're such special cows. Such good girls."

He fell asleep, and soon after Deanmoo and Sammoo put their heads down on Farmer Cas and all three of them took a midday snooze, all of them content and happy.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammoo is upset about something, and Farmer Castiel has a wonderful solution to her problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for [SPNPolyBingo](http://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com) (which is being run by the very awesome [Christy](http://bendoverandbiteyourgag)), and this fic is for the Knitting square.

Farmer Cas had finished cleaning up after breakfast when he heard Sammoo lowing. It wasn't all that unusual for her to make a fuss, but Farmer Cas always went outside and checked just in case she was warning him about something, like coyotes or a fire in the barn.

Deanmoo wagged her tail when she saw Farmer Cas making his way out to the fence that separated his home from the grazing area. He hadn't fed his cows yet, and Deanmoo loved a fresh breakfast first thing in the morning, so it was no surprise to see Deanmoo patiently waiting for her breakfast.

"Good morning, Deanmoo," Farmer Cas said, patting Deanmoo as he walked by. If Deanmoo wasn't upset, that meant Sammoo was in no danger and he didn't have to hurry to the barn.

Deanmoo lazily followed Farmer Cas into the barn, nudging at his back as they went. Sammoo was standing in the middle of the barn, looking very grumpy.

"What's the matter, Sammoo?" Farmer Cas asked, concerned because usually his cows were very happy.

She lowed again, shifting on her feet, then shivered, lowing again. It was a very sad sound, and Farmer Cas immediately reached out and ran his hands over her body.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my sweet girls," Farmer Cas said, his chest aching with regret. "It's too cold for you out in the barn at night, isn't it!"

Both his cows huffed at him, and yes, he really should've remembered. Last winter, he had marked it on his calendar, but he'd forgotten to do it again this year.

"Let's go out and do some sunbathing," Farmer Cas said, patting Sammoo's flank. "While you two are snoozing in the sun, I'll make you both something that'll keep you nice and warm."

Both of his cows grunted happily as they followed him to the fence. After a quick stop inside to get some supplies, he headed out to the pasture. His cows didn't like to eat when they were cold, so he promised them he'd feed them after they warmed up some.

Farmer Cas found a nice, soft place to sit down, and he spread a blanket out over the ground, Deanmoo snuffling at it because it was something new. Farmer Cas sat down on the blanket, and before he even had his supplies spread out, both of his cows plopped down, one on either side of him.

"What color would you like this year, Sammoo?" Farmer Cas asked.

Sammoo lifted her head, sniffing at the three rolls of yarn Farmer Cas held up to her. She considered it for a long moment before licking the red one. Well, it wasn't so much red as reddish brown. Almost the color of bacon. It was Sammoo's favorite color, even if Deanmoo practically rolled her eyes every time Sammoo snuggled up to her flannel bacon shirt that Farmer Cas fashioned into a pillow for her stall.

"Good choice, little lady," Farmer Cas said. "Deanmoo? Which one do you want?"

Deanmoo grunted, as if she didn't really want to decide, but lifted her head anyway. She snorted at him, and he smiled.

"No, I don't have any black yarn, Deanmoo," Farmer Cas said, chuckling.

Deanmoo grunted again, but after she got over the fact there was no black yarn, she licked the purple yarn.

"Oh, that's a lovely choice, my beautiful girl," Farmer Cas said, patting her head.

Deanmoo closed her eyes and was asleep before her head hit the blanket, both his cows snoozing in the warm sun as Farmer Cas knitted his poor cold cows some sweaters. Farmer Cas made sure to include some light brown edging on Sammoo's sweater because she liked contrast, and he tied the ends off on Deanmoo's, making frayed edges because Deanmoo thought she was a badass. She also liked to nuzzle the fringe.

Soon Farmer Cas had finished both sweaters, and it was just in time, because Deanmoo had awakened hungry. She nudged Farmer Cas's leg and grunted.

"Yes, I'm done," Farmer Cas said. "Are you in the mood for some sweet grains today? Or would you like the same mixture you had yesterday?"

Farmer Cas didn't need to wait for a response. As soon as Deanmoo heard 'sweet grains,' her ears perked up. 

"Okay, sweet grains it is," Farmer Cas said as he stood up.

Sammoo hefted herself up, then caught sight of the lovely sweaters on Farmer Cas's hands. Farmer Cas chuckled as Sammoo wagged her tail and nuzzled her new sweater before she lifted her head and gave him a big lick on the side of his face.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Farmer Cas said. "You should be nice and warm tonight."

Deanmoo wasn't one to go overboard with a reaction like she thought Sammoo did, but Deanmoo did appreciate the sweater very much, and snuffled at Farmer Cas's neck before licking the other side of his face, Farmer Cas's face wet on both sides from his cows.

His girls followed him to the fence, then waited patiently while he put their new sweaters in the barn and got their late lunch ready. It was something Farmer Cas had come up with all on his own, and his cows loved the sweet flavor mixed with hearty grains and soy.

"C'mon, girls," Farmer Cas said as he wheeled the bucket out to the trough.

Deanmoo wagged her tail as she walked, excited to munch on her food as Sammoo lumbered along behind them. Farmer Cas dumped the bucket into the trough, and Deanmoo shoved her face in, noisily munching on her food while Sammoo took a more casual approach.

Farmer Cas stood between them, patting their sides as they ate. His cows like a good tummy rub while they ate, and it meant he got to spend more time with his girls. Just as they made it to the bottom of the trough, Sammoo turned and snorted on Farmer Cas, blowing chunks of sweet grain all over his shirt and jeans.

"Sammoo!" Farmer Cas said, backing away a step and looking down at the mess. He wasn't mad, but he _was_ surprised. It wasn't like Sammoo to do something like that.

Just as Farmer Cas decided to go inside and change, Deanmoo turned and blew sweet grain on him too. Farmer Cas really didn't want to scold his cows, but he knew he might have to. That wasn't very nice of them.

"Now, girls," he started, but then they both licked him, Sammoo taking a long swipe over his right thigh while Deanmoo licked his shirt. Farmer Cas chuckled, suddenly realizing what was going on. "Okay, do you want me to take them off or...," he said, and Deanmoo grabbed the hem of his shirt in her teeth, tugging a little. "Okay, don't rip my clothes. I'll take them off."

Farmer Cas pulled his clothes off, shivering a little because it was cold outside. Thankfully it didn't get too cold until the sun went down, but even so, his cows would warm him up.

Deanmoo pushed her face back into the trough while Farmer Cas undressed, and as soon as he took the last piece of clothing off, which happened to be his left sock, she turned and rubbed her face all over his stomach and chest, smearing the sweet grains over his skin.

Farmer Cas chuckled, holding his hands out at his sides so both of his cows could get him all dirty before they started licking him clean again. Sammoo nudged him, and Farmer Cas obediently turned around, letting them adorn his backside with the last of their lunch.

Deanmoo nudged, and Farmer Cas smiled as she lumbered around to his front, Sammoo's tongue wriggling between his ass cheeks as Deanmoo licked his belly and upper thighs before sucking his cock into her mouth.

Farmer Cas gasped at the strong suction and resting his hands on Deanmoo's soft head. He wasn't scared of his cows. He knew they wouldn't hurt him, and as Deanmoo sucked and slurped around his cock, Sammoo pushed her tongue against his hole, the tip wriggling against his hole.

Deanmoo's fur tickled his belly and thighs while Sammoo's fur tickled his back, but he would never even dream of pushing his girls away. Deanmoo sucked harder, and Farmer Cas grunted, bucking forward, and as he pulled back, Sammoo pushed her tongue inside Farmer Cas's asshole.

"Oh! Such good girls," Farmer Cas cried out, the huge tongue in his ass sliding back and forth, going deeper with each thrust as Deanmoo curled her tongue around his cock. "Oh! Oh, Sammoo! D-Deanmoo!"

Sammoo pushed her tongue in deeper, curling it inside him and making Farmer Cas whimper and writhe between them.

"I'm going to come, sweetheart," Farmer Cas warned Deanmoo, and she sucked even harder.

Farmer Cas came so hard he lost the ability to speak properly and babbled nonsense at his lovely cows, hugging onto Deanmoo's head when his knees gave out, Sammoo nudging him forward as they helped him to the ground. He spread out, lying on his back as both of his girls flopped down next to him, snuggling up close and keeping him warm while he recovered from his orgasm.

"My special girls," Farmer Cas said, one hand on each of his cows, running his fingers through their soft fur. "I love my girls so much."

Deanmoo and Sammoo grunted happily, and Farmer Cas took a quick snooze, dreaming of how adorable his cows were going to look later that night when he put their knitted sweaters on, buckling them with the soft straps he'd fashioned to keep his girls warm all night long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farmer Cas takes his cows to the bee hives, where he sits down and has some personal time with his favorite bees.
> 
> (No bees are harmed in the fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the [SPNKinkBingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com) and fills the square "Bees?"
> 
> As soon as I saw the square “Bees?” I knew I needed to write this. This is inspired by a true story I read on a BDSM forum years ago where a guy was telling about his insect-sting kink and how he’d do this very thing. It was interesting and I’ve never forgotten it.

Farmer Cas nudged Sammoo's side with his shoulder as they walked, carrying two buckets and not able to pet her but still keeping up the attention because Sammoo liked to know Farmer Cas was right there with her. Deanmoo was ahead of them, heading straight for the next field over because she knew where they were going and why.

"Are my girls ready for some sweets?" Farmer Cas asked, chuckling when Deanmoo let out a long moan of excitement.

Sammoo's ears twitched, still not fully awake after her long mid-day nap. She was excited too, but all she could muster was some ear twitching.

The closer they got, the louder the buzzing became. Deanmoo got to the hive first and flicked her tail while she waited for Farmer Cas and Sammoo. 

Farmer Cas set both his buckets down in the grass before opening up the first hive. The bees buzzed around them, but they were very calm, and Farmer Cas didn't have to worry about his cows being bitten by his honeybees.

Sammoo snorted happily as Cas cut a large block of honeycomb out of the hive, then dropped it into the bucket. Deanmoo always let Sammoo eat first, and Sammoo walked to her bucket without hesitation, sticking her long tongue out to lick at the sweet treat.

Farmer Cas cut another block of honeycomb out of the hive, then dropped it in Deanmoo's bucket. Deanmoo flopped down onto the ground, deciding to eat hers while lying on her belly, tail flicking back and forth.

"Good girls," Farmer Cas said, patting them each on the head before he walked down to the next hive and opened it.

His cows were content and distracted, so Farmer Cas scooped some of the bees onto his shirt and settled down on the grass, resting his back against the hive.

"And how are my beautiful bees this lovely afternoon?" he asked them, smiling when two bees crawled over his index finger and started moving up his arm.

Farmer Cas settled in, spreading his legs and reaching into his pocket to pull out his supplies. It was a small bag, and he opened it, careful to not crush any of his bees on his lap.

He pulled out a long, tapered rod of metal and a bottle of lube before setting the bag on the grass and putting the rod and lube on top of the bag. 

Once again being careful of the bees in his lap, he reached forward and unzipped his jeans, wriggling around until his jeans were down to his knees. He wasn't wearing anything underneath them, and the grass felt a little wet on his bare skin.

"Are my beautiful babies ready to play?" Farmer Cas asked as he stroked his cock.

The bees continued crawling on his shirt and arms, not too concerned over much of anything. Farmer Cas always kept his bees as happy as possible because happy bees meant a happy farm. It was the same philosophy he used with all his beloved animals.

Farmer Cas picked up the rod and drizzled some lube over it, then gently inserted the rod into his urethra. He'd done it many times before, and even though the rod was an advanced size, it easily slid in, and Farmer Cas groaned at the sensation. He fucked it in and out of his hole a few times, his cock getting harder, then pulled the rod out and set it on the bag before fishing out a small syringe from his breast pocket.

"Are you hungry, little ones?" Farmer Cas asked as he pushed the tip of the syringe into his urethra and pressed on the plunger, sugary syrup flowing into him.

He didn't use much. All he needed was enough to fill his shaft. When he was sure there was enough, he pulled the syringe out and set it on the bag.

"Everybody gets treats today," Farmer Cas said as he held his dick with his left hand and used his right to scoop up some bees, dumping them gently onto the tip of his cock.

The bees immediately smelled the sweet syrup inside his dick, and Farmer Cas smiled as three of his bees started gathering the syrup from the tip while one of the bees crawled inside his cock. It was a tight fit, but Farmer Cas had worked hard to make his urethra big enough so he wouldn't hurt his bees.

"Oh!" Farmer Cas gasped as the bee went deeper, its little body wriggling around inside him.

Farmer Cas oh-so-gently waved his dick back and forth, mildly startling the bee inside his dick and the three who were riding the tip. 

"Shit," Farmer Cas hissed as the bee inside his dick scurried back out covered in the syrup and ready to take it back to the hive.

He reached down to scoop more bees from his shirt, but two more bees were already crawling into his cock, so Farmer Cas didn't bother gathering more bees and instead closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of his bees wiggling around inside him, his balls aching pleasantly.

Farmer Cas opened his eyes, watching the bees crawl back out of him, full of syrup and happy to take it back to the hive. Just as Farmer Cas was about to scoop more bees up, a bumblebee landed on his hand.

"Oh, well hello," Farmer Cas said, smiling down at the newcomer. "We don't see you guys too often around here."

Bumblebees made much smaller colonies than honeybees, and they didn't make near as much honey, so even though Farmer Cas didn't mind bumblebees hanging around his farm, he didn't house them anywhere.

The bumblebee walked over his hand, and Farmer Cas groaned as the bumblebee climbed onto the tip of his cock. There was more syrup inside his cock, and the bumblebee walked around the tip, catching the scent.

"Go ahead," Farmer Cas encouraged it. "I won't hurt you, little one."

The bumblebee made another circle around the tip, then crawled inside, and Farmer Cas' heart rate sped up as his cock throbbed with arousal.

Bumblebees didn't die when they stung, and because Farmer Cas would never hurt a bee, he wondered how he could encourage his new friend to get a little excited. Farmer Cas waited until he felt the bumblebee about halfway down his cock, then waved his cock. 

"Oh! Oh!" Farmer Cas cried out as the bumblebee stung him, startled by the sudden movement. Farmer Cas shivered as his cock twitched, his cock and balls throbbing as some of his honeybees cleaned up more of the syrup from the tip of his cock and the sting inside his cock radiating throughout his shaft.

The bumblebee didn't climb back out, not bothered by the twitching and waving or the way Farmer Cas was gently stroking the base of his cock, careful to not squish the bumblebee. Farmer Cas' breathing had become uneven, and he wondered if he could get the bee to sting him again without upsetting the bee too much.

"Ah!" Farmer Cas whimpered, his hips jerking as the bumblebee stung him again, this time closer to the opening of his urethra. "Such a good bumblebee," he said through his teeth as the pain radiated out.

Farmer Cas chuckled through the next sting, gasping as it added to the fire inside his cock. It appeared he wasn't going to have to do anything to the bee because it was happy to just continue stinging him.

Farmer Cas looked down at his dick, wincing when he saw that it was fatter than normal. He was going to be swollen for the rest of the day and possibly until the next night. He made a mental note to jerk off a few times while he was swollen and sore.

"Oh! Oh, sweetheart," Farmer Cas cried out as the bee stung him twice more in quick succession. "Keep this up, and I'll set up a whole field of houses for you and your friends."

The bumblebee wriggled, making Cas flinch because it was so close to the opening of the urethra, where the bumblebee had already stung him twice.

"I'm very close, little one," Farmer Cas gasped, his hand shaking as he tried to hold himself still.

He didn't want to hurt any of his bees or discourage the bumblebee from coming back, but he was going to come, and he'd never done that when his bees were inside. Surely ejaculating while a bee was in there wasn't a good idea.

Farmer Cas picked up the syringe again, and this time he pushed the plunger until a bead of syrup came to the tip. He waved the syringe near the tip of his dick, chuckling as the bumblebee caught the scent and wriggled its way out, crawling onto the syringe instead as a few honeybees followed.

"Oh, oh shit," Farmer Cas hissed as he gently set the syringe down on the bag and grabbed his cock with both hands, still careful not to crush any bees left on his lap. "Such good babies I have," he said through clenched teeth as he squeezed the areas of his cock that were the most sore, the pain flaring again.

Farmer Cas couldn't hold back anymore, and as he stroked his cock, he came hard, his ejaculate making the sores inside his dick burn even more, and he shuddered with his climax, almost losing his breath.

When the last of his release was cooling on his jeans and the grass, Farmer car relaxed once more against the hive and smiled down at his honeybees and the new visitor who had helped him come so hard.

"Thank you," Farmer Cas said, never one to be unappreciative. "It's going to take me a few days, but I'll build your friends some houses."

The bumblebee finished gathering the syrup it wanted, then took off, a little heavy from its stash, but it seemed to compensate well, and Farmer Cas waved goodbye to it, hoping he'd see it again soon.

Sammoo snorted and nudged her bucket over, complaining bitterly that her honey was gone. Deanmoo stood up and came over to see what was so distressing, but when she saw Sammoo was only complaining, she bumped her snout into Sammoo's neck and started heading toward the house.

Farmer Cas gently scooped the rest of the bees of his shirt and waved them away from the syringe. The bees didn't want to leave, so he squirted the rest of the syrup onto the grass, smiling as his honeybees hurried to get it all.

Sammoo was still complaining when Farmer Cas zipped up his jeans and put his bag back into his pocket.

"If I give you any more, you'll get a tummy ache," Farmer Cas said, patting Sammoo's side.

Sammoo gave him the saddest eyes she could, nudging him with her snout, but Farmer Cas just patted her again.

"You've had plenty," Farmer Cas said, chuckling when Sammoo grunted, then turned to follow Deanmoo back to the house.

Deanmoo was very hungry for dinner by the time they walked through the fence between the fields and the barn, and she walked up to the trough, giving Farmer Cas a small moo to let him know she was ready in case he wanted to feed them.

"Here you go, girls," Farmer Cas said as he grabbed the feed and dumped it into the trough, petting his cows as they started munching.

He was already planning his next shopping trip into town to pick up supplies for his new bumblebee houses as Deanmoo licked a stray glob of syrup off his shirt.


	4. Pregnant Cow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is yet another entry for [SPNColdestHits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/). This month the challenge is [Forbidden Titles](https://mayalaen.tumblr.com/post/166085560074/forbidden-titles-spncoldesthits-october), and we had to choose a title from [This Insane List](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/166085534805/titles-to-choose-from) of auto-generated titles, then create a fic to go along with it.
> 
> I chose the title Pregnant Cow, and this chapter will be Farmer Cas, Deanmoo, and Sammoo welcoming someone new to their farm.

"Mmmmooooooo!"

Farmer Cas couldn't ignore Deanmoo much longer. She was in distress, and anyone who heard her would think _she_ was the one needing assistance. Farmer Cas knew different. His poor Deanmoo never could stay silent when Sammoo was under the weather. Today, however, Sammoo wasn't sick or hungry or anything else she normally complained about.

"I know, Deanmoo," Farmer Cas called out as he hefted the blanket over his left shoulder and picked up the bucket with supplies. "We'll take care of her. Don't you worry."

"Mmmmooooooo!"

Deanmoo trusted Farmer Cas, but she couldn't help but hurry him along. After all, it wasn't every day Sammoo birthed her first calf.

"Okay, Deanmoo, I've got her," Farmer Cas said as he made his way into Sammoo's stall.

Well, it was Sammoo's stall, but usually both of his lovely cows stayed in there together. Multiple attempts at separating them years ago had failed, and after Farmer Cas replaced the gate for the fourth time, he decided to just let the cows sleep where they wanted to. Now that there were three, Farmer Cas was going to have to do some renovating.

"Oh, sweetheart," Farmer Cas said as he stopped just inside the stall, smiling at his beautiful cow, lying on a bed of hay in her stall.

Her head was hanging low as she licked the brand new baby, the fringe of Sammoo's brown hair covering her eyes. She was a little grumpy after the birthing interrupted dinner. Farmer Cas kneeled down in front of her, making sure he didn't touch the baby in case mommy was feeling territorial, and brushed the hair out of Sammoo's eyes.

Sammoo raised her head just enough to snort at Farmer Cas, a few globs of spit and snot splattering over the front of his coveralls. Deanmoo, who was lying down right next to Sammoo, of course, leaned in and licked the side of Sammoo's head in support.

"I needed to get a blanket," Farmer Cas said as he ignored the snot on his coveralls and spread the blanket out over the new mom and her baby. It was very cold, and even though both mom and baby had thick coats, Farmer Cas didn't want either of them getting sick. "I'm sorry I had to leave you for a few minutes, sweetheart."

Sammoo groaned pathetically, but when Farmer Cas reached out to rub her snout, she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, which meant all was forgiven.

"Did Deanmoo take good care of you while I was gone?" Farmer Cas asked.

Deanmoo snuffled at Sammoo's neck, and Sammoo turned to give Deanmoo a gentle lick on the nose in thanks.

"I have a new list of names," Farmer Cas said, settling down on the hay as close to his cows as he could without upsetting the new mother and pulled a piece of paper out of his right pocket. "Are you interested in hearing them?"

Sammoo looked up at him, gave him a soft snort, then stuck her long tongue out and licked the tip of his boot. It was a very clear sign Sammoo was up for some baby names.

"That's my girl," Farmer Cas said, giving her another pat on the head. He unfolded the paper, then scooted around until he was leaning against the back wall of the stall, then reached out and ran the tips of his fingers over Sammoo's tail. "Okay, first of all we've got Lucy."

Deanmoo's reaction was immediate. She lifted her head, scowled, and snorted so hard she blew Sammoo's hair to the side for a moment.

Farmer Cas sighed as he found Sammoo's vulva with his fingertips. It was loose and still wet from birthing the calf. She deserved some pleasure of her own for being such a good girl. It would also relax her and hopefully help her sleep. He gently pushed his fingers in.

"My apologies. I forgot about that awful bull that kept eating all your favorite flowers. Lucifer has his own pen now, but I know it's hard to let go of things like that. Lucy is off the list," he said as he pushed his entire hand inside Sammoo, then made a fist.

Deanmoo huffed, satisfied for the moment. The baby shifted, and all eyes were on her. She yawned, then put her head back down and closed her eyes.

"Okay, what about Zoey?" he asked, slowly pushing in and out of Sammoo's opening. She sighed happily, but otherwise there was no response when it came to the name suggestion, so he continued. "Izzy, Gracie, Mia, Ruby, oh!"

The noise that came out of Sammoo startled both the baby and Farmer Cas. The baby quickly settled, but Farmer Cas wasn't sure what was wrong, so he held his hand still just in case he was hurting his cow.

"You don't like Ruby?" Farmer Cas asked, trying to remember what would cause such a reaction. "Oh! I forgot. I don't know where my head is. I'm so sorry, Sammoo," he said as he reached out and ruffled the fringe that was falling into Sammoo's eyes again. "I don't now how I could forget about the summer we couldn't get that Cardinal to stop eating your treats! Ruby was a good name for that bird, but she wasn't very nice. That's too bad. With the baby's reddish fur, she would've made a perfect Ruby."

Deanmoo rolled over onto her side, snuggling up against Sammoo. She took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly, settling as her eyes drooped. Farmer Cas started moving inside Sammoo's hole again, sure that he wasn't hurting her, and she let out another happy moan.

"Don't fall asleep, Deanmoo," Farmer Cas said, holding up the list with his free hand. "I have a bunch more names for us to go through. We have Ginger, Roxy, Lily, Daisy, Molly."

Farmer Cas paused in reading the list to see if his cows were interested, but there was nothing. Just comfortable cows relaxing after a very strenuous night of bringing a new baby into the world. Sammoo clenched around his wrist, letting him know she was ready to more.

"Lola, Missy, Penny," Farmer Cas said, nearing the end of his list as he pushed in and pulled out a little faster. "Stella, Rosie, Charlie."

"Mmmmooooooo!" Sammoo startled Farmer Cas with her enthusiastic response.

"Charlie?" Farmer Cas asked.

"Mmmmooooooo!" That time it was Deanmoo. Apparently she agreed.

"Well, it looks like we have a name for the new baby!" Farmer Cas said with a huge smile on his face. "I think I like it too. You made a good choice, Sammoo. Charlie it is."

Sammoo lifted her head, then nudged the baby's neck. She snuffled at the fur for a moment, then nudged her again. The baby let out a small moo before lifting her head.

"Hello, Charlie," Farmer Cas said when the baby blinked up at him. She yawned, then put her head back down. "You're still worn out, huh? Okay, we'll just relax in here until we're all ready to go out and find something to eat."

Farmer Cas pushed in deeper, moving faster inside his cow as her breathing became heavier and she lifted her head, closing her eyes with pleasure. Deanmoo was too tired to care that she wasn't getting attention too, so Farmer Cas pushed in even deeper and focused all his attention on his beautiful Sammoo.

"Almost there, sweetheart?" he asked.

Sammoo moaned, then licked her own nose before turning her head and snorted at Farmer Cas. She was ready for more, so he sat forward and put more strength behind his movements, pushing deep and then pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in again. Sammoo tilted her nose to the sky and let out a long moan as she shivered, her muscles contracting around his forearm, wrist, and hand.

"There's my girl," Farmer Cas said, letting her ride it out before he gently pulled his arm back and wiped the wetness off with the rag he'd left on the floor earlier, leaving his cow satisfied and ready for a nap.

Farmer Cas squirmed around until he was right up against the baby, keeping an eye on Sammoo in case she wasn't happy about him getting close enough to touch the newborn, but she trusted Farmer Cas, and the baby could use all the warmth she could get. Farmer Cas rested his head on Sammoo's leg while Deanmoo grunted and squirmed around herself until the three of them formed a wall around the baby.

Charlie was going to be the most spoiled cow ever, and given how much Farmer Cas spoiled Sammoo and Deanmoo, that was really saying something.


End file.
